NOT AGAIN!
by Karma Won't Sleep
Summary: OH NO! A sequel to The Night Hiei Went Crazy? The insanity! THE INSANITY!!!
1. How are we gonna get the earth back?

WHOO HOO!!!!! THE CRAZY ALMIGHTY HIEILUVA4EVA IS WRITING A SEQUEL TO HER LAST CRAZY FIC!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! FUN FUN FUN!  
  
Welcome to the depths of my insanity  
  
Disclaimer: THE CHEESE SAYS THAT I DO NOT OWN YU-YU HAKUSHO. THE CHEESE TELLS ONLY TRUTH.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
How are we gonna get the world back???  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Oh this is just GREAT! Hiei blew up the earth right before we could give him the Zoloft, Prozac, Paxil combination that would cure the chemical imbalance in his brain. How are we gonna get the earth and all of its people back?" said a deadYusuke.  
  
"Well, you could go on a great journey throughout spirit word and find these seven special stones that look strangely like dragon eggs and bring them back here," said Koenma.  
  
"What would that do?" asked Kuwabara, who was also dead.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get back."  
  
Everyone fell down anime style. (Everyone means Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara)  
  
"I still can't believe that you expect me to believe that I did this," said Hiei.  
  
"You did! It was the vanilla coke! It drove you crazy!" said Botan.  
  
"Well at least they don't have any vanilla coke in spirit world," said Kurama.  
  
"Actually, he he," said Koenma, who was opening a can of the discussed soda.  
  
Hiei jumped over to Koenma as quick as lightning, took the vanilla coke, drank it, and ran away.  
  
"CRAP! Not again! Oh well at least we know how to cure it. Where do you keep your anti-depressants in spirit world?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"He he, well, actually, we don't have any anti-depressants in spirit world."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Welcome back to the world of short chapters and a randomly insane Hiei. If you like it so far, REVIEW! See that button? It is begging you to press it and tell me how much you like the idea for my new sequel to my last story that you loved so much. He he he. 


	2. Poor, poor ogres

Indeed I do plan to update often. Stupidly lame ideas come to me a lot. ::grins evilly::  
  
Disclaimer: I am Charlie. The cheese told me that Hieiluva4eva does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. The cheese is wise.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Poor, poor, Ogres  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hiei ran around following the directions from the purple kangaroos. The purple kangaroos like to lie. Hiei finally gave up on them and asked the ogres where the vanilla coke was stored.  
  
"I am on a great quest. It is a quest for hope. It is a quest for truth. Where do you keep your vanilla coke?" Hiei asked an ogre.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Koenma? Hey, aren't you the guy who blew up the earth?" said a stupid ogre.  
  
"Do you really want me to kill you and use your flesh as a canoe?" said Hiei.  
  
"It's in the refrigerator. It's down that hall and to the left."  
  
"Thanks," said Hiei as he began to stab the ogre repeatedly with a fork.  
  
"So much for your canoe," said the dying ogre. (Get it? Since the ogre's skin had holes in it from the fork, Hiei couldn't use it for a canoe. Sorry I just killed the joke.)  
  
Hiei followed the now deceased ogre's directions until he came to a HUMONGOUS fridge. It was completely filled with vanilla coke. Koenma seemed to also have an addiction to it. He just didn't go insane. When Hiei was on his 15th can, another ogre interrupted him.  
  
"Why must you ugly blue creatures constantly irk me?" said Hiei while he crushed an empty can.  
  
"That is prince Koenma's private stash of soda. You should not be here and you should especially not be drinking that vanilla coke. That isn't yours. Blahdy blah blah blah," said the ogre while waving a ruler around in front of Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei took the ruler and shoved it up the ogre's right nostril. He then proceeded to pull it out and laughed when he saw that the ogre's brain was stuck to the end of it. The brain was about the size of a baseball.  
  
"If your brain is only this big then what else do you keep in those big heads of yours? I must find out."  
  
Hiei pulled a rubber glove out of nowhere (Remember that it is rubber, not latex. I am allergic to latex *-*), thanked the purple kangaroos, put on the glove, and shoved his hand into the ogre's ear. He grabbed something and when he pulled his hand out, in it was a kitten.  
  
"So that is where my kitten went. Come on Virgo let's go. Thank you for finding her Hiei," said Hieiluva4eva who was there for some reason.  
  
"May the camel be with you!" said Hiei, before going back to drinking the plentiful vanilla coke.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Finally I found my kitten. I was looking for her. Anyway, review and tell me what you think of Hiei's rampage through Koenma's castle. Do you want more of it? REVIEW! 


	3. Kurama meets pudding

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho! Must I really say it again? I'm sure you all get the point by now! Oh well.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurama meets pudding  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe we have to do this. I HATE YOU HIEI!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Mffmffbffmfflff!" said Hiei, who was in a straight jacket, had tape over his mouth, and was being dragged along by a rope tied around his feet by Yusuke.  
  
"Oh be easy on him it isn't his fault. is that a refrigerator?" said Kurama.  
  
The group walked up to the refrigerator and opened it. Inside was... pudding.  
  
"That's a lot of pudding. there is tapioca, chocolate, vanilla, rice pudding, any flavor imaginable!" said Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama picked up a chocolate pudding. "There are spoons in there too."  
  
"Why are there spoons in there? It is like some one wants us to eat the pudding!" said Botan.  
  
"I'll test it and make sure it's not poison," said Kuwabara.  
  
He started to eat some pudding and. nothing happened.  
  
Kurama started to eat the chocolate pudding he was holding. When he finished it he started eating another pudding. Then another, and another, and another. When all of the pudding was gone, everyone looked at Kurama.  
  
"I didn't know you liked pudding Kurama," said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama just grinned. evilly. Then he untied Hiei and took his strait jacket off. Then he ripped off the tape covering Hiei's mouth, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Why did you do that? Now we are going to have to catch him again and tie him up again!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"The orange hippos said that the purple kangaroos wanted their servant untied."  
  
"Oh no. he has gone crazy just like Hiei when he drinks vanilla coke! There must be a food or drink for every demon that makes them go crazy!" said Botan.  
  
"Well I'm not chasing both of them down. Let's try to ne. negi. nego.. negotiate.. yeah that's the word. We will have to negotiate with them," said Yusuke. "Hey Kurama, Hiei! What can we do for you that would make you come along on this journey with us in peace?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama started talking to each other and the purple kangaroos and the orange hippos.  
  
"The purple kangaroos say they want a necklace with 82 black beads and one green bead."  
  
"The orange hippos want half of a brown shoe with no laces and a purple sole."  
  
Botan somehow made these objects appear and gave the necklace to Hiei and the half-shoe to Kurama. Hiei and Kurama looked at their items. then ate them.  
  
"We will come along with you peacefully."  
  
"No don't go with them! They are liars! Don't listen to them! Cause them trouble!" said some disembodied voice.  
  
"Who is that? It is trying to turn them against us!" said a very stressed Yusuke.  
  
All of the sudden a demon appeared.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Bobirtethimonoculois, but you can call me Bob. I am a prankster demon. You need my help. I know where all of the seven stones that look strangely like dragon eggs are."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Oh I love to leave you people hanging. ::giggles insanely:: well yeah I have been busy so I haven't updated. Sorry. Don't hate me. Whoa I have someone who looks up to me! That is so cool! Well yeah bye bye now! 


	4. The First Stone

Yes. I am back. I am writing again. Just so you people know who don't know already my pen name used to be Hieiluva4eva and that is who that person is. It is me. Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I told you and Charlie told you so now the cheese will have to tell you. Cheese: TheRedFinch does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. Me: thank you cheese. Bob is my character though.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The First Stone That Looks Strangely Like A Dragon Egg  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The gang walked through the desert as Bobirtethimonoculois told them why he was playing pranks on them and why they were walking through the desert.  
  
"I have to play pranks on people. If I didn't then I would have no purpose in life. Or in death, since everyone is dead because of Hiei."  
  
"The purple kangaroos would like to know why we are walking through the desert," said Hiei.  
  
"What's the difference between a duck?" asked Kurama.  
  
"We are walking through the desert because the closest egg is this way," said Bob.  
  
"WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A DUCK?" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Because the bush has no feathers," said a tall blonde guy in a red coat.  
  
"The orange hippos say you are right," said Kurama.  
  
"He has the stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg!" said Bob.  
  
"Uh hi I am Yusuke, do you happen to have a stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg?"  
  
"Heyo! My name is Vash. I don't think I have any stones that look strangely like dragon eggs, but I could check."  
  
"Vash the Stampede? From the show Trigun? I didn't know you really existed! Aren't you supposed to be on another planet?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah. What show? What does Trigun mean? I came to Earth for vacation and while I was here some one blew it up. Alas, I never got to try that vanilla coke everyone likes so much. Do you have any?"  
  
When Vash said this Hiei pulled a vanilla coke out of no where.  
  
"The purple kangaroos say to give this to you if you give us the stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg."  
  
Vash looked all over himself for a stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg.  
  
"One of the buttons on your coat is green, while the rest are brown," said Botan.  
  
Vash pulled the green button off of his coat.  
  
"This isn't a button, it is a stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg. A mini dragon egg, that is. You can have it!" he said. Vash gave the egg to Yusuke, who pocketed it. In return, Hiei reluctantly gave him a vanilla coke. When Vash had finished drinking it, Hiei ate the can.  
  
"The orange hippos want to know how you knew the difference between a duck was because the bush has no feathers," said Kurama.  
  
Vash did his stupid laugh and walked off into a dust storm.  
  
"That was really weird..." said Yusuke.  
  
"Get used to it, you are in one of my stories," I said as I popped out of nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Don't be alarmed, in this story there will be many references to other animes and maybe even some other shows that aren't anime. Yeah. Uh huh. Review. 


	5. Eye Know

HI! I made a minor error in the last chapter. I said that one of the buttons was green, but then I said Vash pulled the orange button off of his shirt. I fixed it now, but I just wanted to tell anyone who was confused. Thank you for your time.  
  
Disclaimer: bebeboop bop beep bo bo beep bop. Sorry. I was bored. I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho and whatnot.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Eye Know Where The Next One Is  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I wonder if they are all this size," Yusuke said as he held up the green stone that looked strangely like a dragon egg.  
  
"The purple kangaroos tell me that they are pretty much the same size and only a cubic inch apart at the most."  
  
"Whatever Hiei."  
  
"So uh Bob where are we headed now?" asked Botan.  
  
"This way," said Bob.  
  
"Oh that helps," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Platypus," said Kurama.  
  
"Hey Botan is that a bug on your back?," asked Bob.  
  
"WHAT? GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"  
  
Bob brushed off her back and put a sign on it that said "kick me."  
  
"There you go. It's off."  
  
"I don't trust you. I'll get that guy over there to check to make sure it is gone." Botan went up to the guy standing a few feet away. He was about as tall as Yusuke with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. His eyes were violet.  
  
"Hello sir. I am Botan. Is there anything on my back?"  
  
The man looked at her back and kicked her in the back of the leg.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"I am very sorry ma'am I wasn't thinking. It is just that there is a sign on your back that says kick me, that there is."  
  
"You have the stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg," said Bob.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Botan.  
  
"I am but a wanderer, that I am."  
  
"What is your name?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"My name is Kenshin."  
  
"Ok Kenshin hand over the stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg!" said Kuwabara. "Hey. . . What is wrong with your eye?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my eye that I can see, that there isn't."  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" screamed Yusuke.  
  
All of the sudden, without warning, with no one being able to stop him, Hiei ran at Kenshin, knocked him over, and held him down.  
  
"The purple kangaroos like your purple eye," said Hiei.  
  
"Uh. . . he has more than one eye Hiei," said Yusuke.  
  
"Not that I can see right now."  
  
Kurama walked over to Kenshin, bent down, and pulled out what everyone except he and Hiei thought was Kenshin's eye.  
  
"Kurama don't touch that! Put it back right now!" said Botan.  
  
"That is wrong on so many levels," said Yusuke.  
  
"Is that supposed to be able to happen?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Uh. . I think I need that back, that I do."  
  
"That isn't your eye you moron. That is the purple stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg. It was in your eye. That is why one of your eyes had no pupil. Your eyes are fine now though," said Bob. Hiei let go of Kenshin, who proceded to get up.  
  
"Well I will now continue my wandering through Spirit World, that I will."  
  
"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" screamed Yusuke as he ran off in the other direction.  
  
"Nice meeting you and thank you for the stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg. Thank you and have a nice day," said Bob as they left to chase after Yusuke.  
  
"They were some pretty strange people, that they were. I wonder why they needed that stone that looks strangley like a dragon egg. Oh well."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hehe... Kenshin in all of his cuteness. Yayness. Next chapter soon. 


	6. Kill the Pineapple

Just so you know this story is gonna be a lot longer than it's predecessor. For those of you who don't know what that means, it's going to be longer than The Night Hiei Went Crazy. That it will. Hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters or any of the characters from other shows that might show up in this story.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kill The Pineapple  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Botan, Bob, and Kuwabara walked in the direction Yusuke had run off in. Hiei and Kuwabara had disappeared saying they needed to change into something more comfortable.  
  
"So what exactly do these stones that look strangely like dragon eggs do?" asked Botan.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" said Bob. Botan sweat dropped.  
  
"You mean you don't know?!"  
  
"Why would I? I can just sense them. I AM their guardian after all."  
  
"Well I would assume you would know since you are their guardian."  
  
"No one has ever needed to use them before. All anyone knows about them is that they can bring the earth and all of its people back if it has been destroyed by a rampaging demon."  
  
"What?" said Kuwabara.  
  
That's when they noticed Kurama and Hiei skateboarding on a road off to the side of them. They had indeed changed their clothes. Hiei was wearing baggy dark gray shorts and a black volcom shirt while Kurama was wearing baggy khaki with a sandyish colored quicksilver shirt. (Hurray for skaters!)  
  
Kurama saw a rail by the side of the road so he did a kick flip into a board slide and landed it perfectly. Hiei on the other hand switch double kick flipped over two pineapples stacked on top of each other. They both were rewarded with claps from the other three.  
  
"PINEAPPLES!" screamed what looked like a girl with white hair.  
  
"Kill the pineapples!" she? said.  
  
"Help me!!!!!!" screamed the boy that the girly looking person was carrying.  
  
"Yusuke has been kidnapped by that crazy girl!" said Botan.  
  
Someone walking towards them started laughing hysterically.  
  
"That isn't a girl," he said, "that's my brother!"  
  
"Sorry for Inuyasha's rudeness. His name is Inuyasha and I am Kagome," said the girl who was with the laughing person.  
  
"I sense another stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg," said Bob.  
  
"HELP!" screamed Yusuke. He was having a pineapple smashed against his head by the girl. I mean. guy.  
  
"Who is that girl? I mean guy. Who is that guy. who looks like a girl?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"That is my brother Sesshomaru. He ate a pineapple and then went crazy. He keeps saying that turquoise mongooses are telling him to kill the pineapples," said Inuyasha.  
  
"The turquoise mongooses are the friends of the purple kangaroos," said Hiei.  
  
"They also befriend the orange hippos."  
  
"HIS EARS ARE SO CUTE!" said Botan as she started rubbing Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Would you stop it already?!" said Inuyasha. "Why does everyone do that?!"  
  
Just then something started glowing inside Kagome's body. She poked at it and out came an orange. thingy.  
  
"Another shikon jewel?" said Kagome.  
  
"No. That is one of the stones that look strangely like a dragon egg."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Can we have that please?" asked Yusuke, who had escaped from Fluffy-sama.  
  
"Uh sure," said Kagome, giving it to Yusuke.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's get out of here and leave them to handle that person with the weird fluffy thing."  
  
"Farewell servant of the turquoise mongooses," said Hiei.  
  
"Remember not to lay down in the sun for too long. You might drown," said Kurama.  
  
The YYH gang left and continued to search for the stones that look strangely like dragon eggs.  
  
"KILL THE PINEAPPLE!" screamed Sesshy.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Haha they thought Sesshomaru was a girl. I never thought he looked like a girl. Oh well. I'll update soon. REVIEW you know you want to. 


	7. Headstrong

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH I do not own these characters HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH the cheese says so HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH listen to the cheese HAHAHAHAHAH it is wise HAHAHHAHAHAH  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Headstrong  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Have you ever been standing on the side of a road and then a car or motorcycle comes by and splashes you with muddy water?  
  
"Why are we just standing here by the side of the road?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"We are waiting, waiting, waiting," said Hiei, pretending he had an echo.  
  
"For what?"  
  
That is when the Vespa sped by and splashed them all with muddy water. The lady and boy turned around and rode back to them.  
  
"I sense a stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg," said Bob.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but do you happen to have a stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg?" Botan asked the lady.  
  
"Nope sorry! The name's Haruko and this is Naota," said the lady. She then looked at Yusuke and all of the sudden hit him with her guitar.  
  
X.X = Yusuke  
  
"What is that thing?" she asked pointing to Bob. "It looks like it belongs in a cage."  
  
Hiei then put Bob in a cage. He started poking him with a stick.  
  
"Dance monkey dance!!!!" he yelled with a manic look on his face.  
  
Yusuke woke up to the sight of Bob in a cage being poked with a stick. He started cracking up.  
  
"Um, where exactly is that stone?" asked Botan.  
  
Bob, who looked very angry, said that he thought it was in the motorcycle.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to take it apart!" said Haruko.  
  
"By we she means you," said Naota, pointing to Yusuke.  
  
"What? No way."  
  
Haruko held up her guitar threateningly.  
  
"Now I recognize you two! You are from that show FLCL!," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Show? We are on a show?" asked Naota.  
  
"I always knew I'd be a star. Now start taking it apart! Make sure you don't break it though," said Haruko.  
  
Yusuke started taking apart the vespa.  
  
"DANCE MONKEY!" said Hiei.  
  
"Someone help me!" said Bob as Hiei tried to set him on fire.  
  
"Fire makes you dance."  
  
"I would much rather be in your place," said Yusuke who was already working up a sweat.  
  
"NO! The purple kangaroos don't want you for their entertainment!" said Hiei.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm afraid you have been slapped with the utter of rejection," said Kurama.  
  
"Wow. Kurama almost sounded normal, except for that part about an utter," said Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama started eating some pudding that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Yusuke had completely taken apart the bike and then put it back together.  
  
"I don't think it is in there," said Naota. Haruko hit him in the head with her guitar.  
  
"It isn't. I just said that as a prank. Haha," said Bob.  
  
Naota got up with a giant thing sticking out of his head. Haruko started dancing and singing a song thing.  
  
"Fooly cooly!" said Haruko. A yellow stone that looked strangely like a dragon egg popped out of Naota's head. Yusuke picked it up.  
  
"I never figured this out, what exactly is fooly cooly?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
The whole scene turned into a manga.  
  
"It's like this and then like this and like this and blah blah blah," started Haruko.  
  
"You guys should go now," said Naota.  
  
"Well bye thanks for the stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg."  
  
Hiei let Bob out of the cage and they left Haruko while she was still talking.  
  
"That was really weird," said Yusuke.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Haha Yusuke what do you expect? You are in one of MY fics! Everything is weird. New chapter soon. 


	8. Staff Regulations

Yessa  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY YU-YU HAKUSHO!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Staff Regulations  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Yusuke, where are you keeping all of the stones that look strangely like dragon eggs?" asked Botan.  
  
"They are all in a secret hidden realm deep within the Earth's crust and far more mysterious than anywhere you could ever imagine with your pitiful brain," said Hiei. Then he drank some vanilla coke he got out of nowhere.  
  
"I have been giving them all to Bob," said Yusuke.  
  
"No you haven't."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I don't have the stones that look strangely like dragon eggs!" said Bob.  
  
Everyone started freaking out because they thought they had lost the stones that looked strangely like dragon eggs.  
  
"I'm just kidding," said Bob. Everyone fell down anime style.  
  
Bob opened a pouch that was tied to his collar. Out of it he took four stones that looked strangely like dragon eggs. One was green, one was purple, one was orange, and one was yellow.  
  
"We only have four?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"It does seem like we should have more by now," said Botan.  
  
"More of what?" said a strangely dressed boy that had come up behind them.  
  
"Aren't you that Tsukasa person from that show .Hack//sign?" said Kuwabara. "Aren't you really a girl? Why are you in your form from the game?"  
  
"I really don't know. I died and then I came here. I thought it was another version of the world, but I guess it is just spirit world."  
  
"Yeah. Nice staff you have there kid," said Yusuke.  
  
"Something looks different about you," said Kuwabara, "but I just can't figure out what it is."  
  
"BUNNIES!!!!!!" screamed Kurama.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHERE??????????? THE BUNNIES ARE EVIL!!!!!!" said Hiei.  
  
"I will set them on you mwahaha," said Kurama.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed a terrified Hiei.  
  
"Well Mr. Coldhearted is afraid of something. Who knew? I'm so going to use this against him when we get the world back and he is normal again," said Yusuke.  
  
"I think this guy, or girl in a guy's body, or whatever is going on here, has one of the stones that look strangely like dragon eggs," said Bob.  
  
Kurama, who was holding up a bunny, was still chasing Hiei.  
  
"Get it away! GET IT AWAY!"  
  
"AHA!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"What are you scared of bunnies too?" said Yusuke.  
  
"No, the only thing I am scared of is the death of a kitten. I figured out what is different about Tsukasa," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw the show once, the jewel in his staff is blue instead of red like it is supposed to be. That 'jewel' must be a stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, you are right I guess, but I was going to say that he got a hair cut."  
  
Everyone fell down anime style, again.  
  
They YYH gang took the stone out of Tsukasa's staff. Tsukasa replaced it with a red jewel that Kurama found in his hair.  
  
"Well bye," said Tsukasa.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I never gave a description of Bob did I? Well I will have to put a link to his picture in my profile some time. REVIEW 


	9. The Goose That Choked On The Golden Egg

Hey guess what????????? I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't been feeling creative. I've also been doing other stuff and whatnot.  
  
Disclaimer: I'ma say it in Spanish. Me no own-o Yu-Yu Hakusho or any-o of its characters. . .o  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Goose That Choked on the Golden Egg  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"How long have we been walking through this desert?" said Botan.  
  
"What do you mean we? You are riding your broom thingy. We are the ones walking! Man I'm sweating like a dog!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Me too," said Yusuke.  
  
"Dogs don't sweat," said a girl with cat-like ears.  
  
"What?" said Yusuke. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kizna, and dogs don't sweat. They pant instead."  
  
"Where did you come from? Did I mention you are beautiful?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Did someone just call Kizna beautiful? HA!" said a boy that came out of a giant ship-thing that looked like it had crashed in the desert.  
  
"Shut up Zero. I came from that thing. . . I don't know how we got here."  
  
"Let's go inside! I wonder if they have vanilla coke!" said Hiei who was already halfway through the door.  
  
"And pudding!!!" screamed Kurama.  
  
The others followed Hiei and Kurama into the ship and into a cafeteria. Hiei and Kurama were bugging a boy with white hair and red eyes.  
  
"I sense a stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg," said Bob.  
  
"Will you morons please step away from me and let me eat in peace," said the boy.  
  
"He sounds like Hiei when he is normal," said Yusuke.  
  
"I am nothing like this Hiei you speak of. I am Hiead." He took a bite of his food.  
  
"Now will you please. . ." Hiead began to choke.  
  
"HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA!" Hiei laughed insanely.  
  
Bob preformed the Heimlich Maneuver and out of Hiead's throat came a golden stone that looked strangely like a dragon egg.  
  
"That was strange," said Hiead.  
  
The YYH gang walked away from the ship. They only had one more stone that looks strangely like a dragon egg left to find.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dum dum dummmmmmmm I wonder what is going to happen next. Well I know what's happening in the next chapter, but after that I'm not really sure. . . 


End file.
